


Tom Holland faints underwater whilst filming heart of the sea

by Anonomouse646



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Tom Holland faints underwater whilst filming heart of the sea with Chris Hemsworth





	Tom Holland faints underwater whilst filming heart of the sea

“Cut! Where's Tom?” Everyone looks around, as Chris dives down. He reappears holding an unconscious Tom up with one arm.  
“Tom, it's Chris can you hear me? Tom?”  
“Get the safety boat!” Someone called. Chris looks into Tom's unconscious face,  
“Come on Tom, don't give up on me mate.”  
“Give him to us Chris.” Someone says as the safety boat pulls along side him. With Chris' help they get Tom onto the small boat. The rest of the crew get onto the ship and watch. Chris gets into the safety boat as well.  
“Tom?” People call. Chris has a towel put round his shoulders as he watches Tom. He's unconscious on the deck, with his head tiled back, and his body dripping with water. He looked as though he was sleep. Chris heard someone say something faintly in his ear and replied,  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” it was at this moment that Tom spluttered and opened his eyes. Chris moved closer to him.  
“Don't worry Tom, you're alright, you're safe.” Someone said as Tom looked around in confusion before calming down. “You just fainted Tom, you're alright.”  
“Yeah, you fainted underwater and I had to come and rescue you.” Chris said, kneeling down next to Tom. Tom spluttered again and sat up, he blinked hard. Chris watched him carefully.  
“How are you feeling Tom?” Said the woman next to him, taking his pulse.  
“Lucky.” He replied and she looked at him. “I'm lucky that I was rescued by Chris.” Tom looked at Chris and laughed. Chris smiled back  
“We'd never want to leave anyone as good looking as you mate.” They both laughed.  
“Seriously though, I can’t breathe.” Tom said struggling for breath.  
“Lie back Tom.” Tom lies back and has an oxygen mask placed over his face. He began phasing in and out of consciousness.  
“Is he going to be ok?” Chris asked.  
“We’re called in the helicopter to taker him to hospital, but he will be fine.”  
“Stay with me Tom, stay with me buddy.”


End file.
